What Heals
by SasaraRH
Summary: Reverse AU-Pacifica goes looking for a rare item to help her out in the mystery woods. She hasn't been acting like herself which has concerned her cousin and Mabel. However in her journey of looking for the item she runs into someone she thought wouldn't see,Dipper. He left and is now back,but why? Want to know more,read to find out. Rated M for reasons,younger viewers be advised
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys going to post a new series this year (seeing as I deleted for a time one of my other stories) I hope you like, and I hope to update it a lot more as I did get great inspiration for this series. It's rate M viewers, so if that makes you queasy, gasp the "omgoshes" and find it repulsive, or makes you uncomfortable and offended, than you shouldn't be reading this story (or rating for that matter.) I appreciate all criticism- especially when it benefits me as writer- like actually telling me where improve with plot, grammar, etc. But I don't appreciate someone just being rude or "troll-like" about it. I hope you enjoy, and if not, can't help you there. Let's get started huh! **

**Note this series involves addressing assault, sexual assault, mental distress, and much more. Please be advised.**

**What Heals:**

She was dancing to a grove as she skipped about a record shop. Her blonde, wavy hair bouncing with every move she made, loving how her hips swayed to the beat. Her favorite type of joyful music was on. This was her favorite thing to do. She liked to help out at the record store, especially when it got a tad late, because it left her to her own devises. Ever since she turned 16, this is what Pacifica Northwest looked forward to. It gave her a chance to have her own time while her cousin was out exploring and stuff. Not that she didn't like to do that as well, but he was more obsessed with the journals than she was. Though, the mysteries of the town did intrigue her. She liked the challenge they offered, making her and her cousin think and work hard to solve them.

She could remember fondly every adventure they had and all the mischief they would get into with the Pines siblings. It made her laugh, really. Her cousin, Gideon, hated them at a point. But what could she have expected from spending all of her summers here in Gravity Falls with him, than to see a change in relationship with the Pines sister, Mabel. She was cool, decisive, and pretty reliable on most occasions. Though, now it seemed she was more than just reliable, she was dependable to. Her and Mabel started to become friends the second Mabel and Gideon had a mutual change. That gradually grew to them dating.

Many still feared her, though, being that she was a popular and famous Pines. But over time it seemed that changed as well. She became good. Well, better than what she was. She still held a grudge against the gnomes for numerous reasons. And who can blame her, Pacifica did too. It caused Pacifica to giggle again thinking about it. Her mind fluttering through all her memories from when she was younger. It made her happy.

(**)

She finished reorganizing the record shop. She felt pretty tired, from all the dancing about she was doing. She glanced at the record shaped clock, a little surprised with how late it had gotten.

"Wow, 2:30 in the morning already." She wiped some sweat from her brow. "I'm surprised Gideon or Mabel hasn't texted or something." She glanced at her phone, no messages to be seen. She shrugged. "Must know I'm here." She giggled, putting away the cleaning stuff. She grabbed her bag, which complimented her purple blouse that was a bit loose on her form, but still showed her curves. Her bag was a lavender that matched the big llama on her back and little ones on the hem and her chest area. Her blonde wavy hair was in half pony tail, so you couldn't really see the bigger lavender llama on the back.

She turned off the lights, officially locking up the shop. As she headed down the street, she knew it was quite dark, but since it was summer, the heat made it rather humid. For her, walking home wasn't a big deal, she had done it several times before, enjoying the exercise. She looked down an alley, something catching her eyes. She heard a soft sound. 'Is it a puppy? Fairy? Baby unicorn?' She questioned in her mind walking towards the sound. She glanced around the garbage, not seeing anything.

"That's weird…"She pouted, hoping to see a baby unicorn. Something suddenly hit her, causing her to fall to the ground. She turned her head, her screams being silenced as she was attacked again. "Help…please…"

(***)

Gideon noticed for a few weeks his cousin's change in behavior. She wasn't as cheery and it seemed she had no joy at all. When he would invite her to come with him and Mabel to go into the forest or go find mysterious things, she declined. Not even giving a reason. It wasn't like her. She liked to do things and not only that, if she didn't want to do something, she always had a reason. This concerned him and Mabel.

"Gideon, is something bothering Pacifica? Did you two get into another argument?" She was worried, glancing at him with the accusation. He shook his head.

"No, we're fine. I don't know what's wrong. I'm worried Mabel." He confessed. "Pacifica has never been like this. This is worse than when she goes into sweater town. I can't get her to talk to me or anything…" He continued.

"That's not good." Mabel replied. "You don't think it was a bad break up, let down from the crush of the week or something?"

"No." He responded. "She hasn't had a crush of the week since she was 15, and her last relationship was months ago."

"Oh that's right…that dumbass…what's his name?" Mabel tried to think.

"The point is, I'm worried. I don't know what's wrong." He brought the topic back.

"She hasn't told me anything. And she normally comes to me with a lot." Mabel told him.

"Now I'm even more worried." His look showing it. "With everyone taking time off and stuff, I don't know what I should do, or who I should ask for help."

"Give her time…that's all I can think of." Mabel was as concerned, but could only suggest that simple idea. He nodded. He glanced towards the stairs. 'Please be okay Pacifica…' He thought.

(**)

It was late and I was awake in my room just holding myself on my bed. The attic was dimmer and duller than I use to think. It held no special value to me like I thought it did. It was late again and I was positive my cousin was asleep. He could have even been at Mabel's for all I knew. I glanced out the window, seeing as the moon gave off an alluring light. It wasn't unpleasant, but it also wasn't so great to see. I let out an breath, not sure if it was out of exhaustion, frustration or something else. My only guess was a mix of all of it. I untangled my arms, slipping my legs over the edge of my bed. I walked over to my cousin's secret storage chest he kept in my room, or really the attic, opening it. It wasn't hard to open since I have known the code to his locks for a long time. I grabbed one of his journals out of it. Why he kept them locked away in here, I'll never know, but as of late I was a bit glad for the decision. I flipped through the book, passing through pages I had already gone over and read. I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for, but I knew what I needed and hoped I could find something to help. I kept turning the pages until an item caught my attention. I placed Gideon's bookmark in the crevice of the page, closing the book. I placed the journal in the pocket of my oversized, soft, fluffy sweater.

I stood up, heading to my door, carefully making my way out of the shack. If my cousin was here, I didn't want him to hear me sneaking out…again. I closed the front door behind me quietly before heading out to the forest. I knew this was a bad idea. To keep running off into the forest at night, but personally, I don't think I cared anymore. The dangers didn't really bother me, but I made sure to keep my guard up as I traveled through the trees. It was rather peaceful, if you ask me. I could hear all the night critters echoes throughout the place. Some unnerved me, but most kinda comforted me since it was nice to hear. My only hope was not to run into any gnomes while I was out. I would pass by their section in the woods, thankful to see and hear, rather that they were asleep, snoring.

I walked deeper and deeper into the woods, not really knowing where I was supposed to be going, but kept going hoping to find it anyway. I walked under branches, past sleeping creatures and over several roots. The humidity from the day still lingering, making the night a bit uncomfortable. Especially since I was in a sweater and jeggings. But I pushed that stuff out of my mind as I tried to figure out where to go next. I looked at the journal, seeing which way to go, or to see if I was going the right way. When I placed it back in my pocket, I continued on my path.

I hadn't realized, though, after a bit more of walking, that it became really quiet. A bit too quiet. When I glanced around, a low growl in the distance startled me. I gulped, before seeing nocturnal creatures behind me start to run ahead of me. The sound of rustling leaves coming closer along with the grunts and snarls of something. I made the quick decision to run as well, not wanting to get caught as something's food. I could hear it chasing me as I ran faster and deeper into the forest. I was hopping, weaving and ducking to avoid tree limbs, roots and more. Something caught my foot, causing me to fall to my side. I took a further tumble, rolling and sliding down a steep slope. I screamed as I continued to take a nosedive down the slope, my body out of control in this situation. I was relieved when my body finally made it to flat ground. I rolled out into a lush field filled with thousands of flowers. Some of their petals now scattering through the wind. I groaned, the pain hitting me hard from the fall. I turned on my back, hoping the thing was gone. The fact I wasn't dead yet, gave me a little hope as I closed my eyes briefly, catching my breath.

"Don't you know the woods are dangerous, Northwest." A voice brought me out of my thoughts. I turned and sat up carefully, feeling the soreness everywhere. My eyes widened when I saw the person.

"Di…Dipper?" I gaped. "What…what are you doing here?" I stood up slowly, trying to shake off the pain and dirt I gained from the fall.

"I could ask you the same. The woods at night aren't really fit for someone like you." He had a neutral look, his eyes still steely as ever. "Even your stupid cousin knows that. What, he's trying something new now?"

"My cousin's not out. It's just me." I admitted, not sure why.

"And what could you possibly want from the woods at this late hour?" He folded his arms.

"Can't I ask you the same…" I avoided the question. "I thought you left this place because it bored you and you hated the fact Mabel chose Gideon over you?" I recalled, remembering him calling his sister a traitor and stuff for wanting to be with my cousin. She even forted some of his schemes he had for us.

"I'm only back for a short period." He replied matter of factly. "I wasn't looking to see any of you guys anytime soon."

"Why do I doubt that with how you are?" I was suspicious. "Plus why even bother coming back?" I was a little curious.

"My own business you can say." He was being secretive. I saw him stare at me for a bit. "I thought you dropped that fluffy sweater habit a few years ago?" He questioned.

"I did….this is just a recent change…" I looked away, my hand going to my arm.

"Childish, don you think?" He brought up. I glanced back at him, something crossing my mind, a small flash of anger coming to me.

"You better not be reading my mind!" I accused. "I swear if you are…"

"Cool it Northwest." He interrupted. "I have no desire to read your mind." He nonchalantly spoke. "Besides you wouldn't be able to do anything even I did." He shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at him. He noticed. "I have better things to do anyway." The humid air blew around us, the petals twirling about more. He turned, heading up a path that wasn't as steep as the slope.

"Wait." I called, jogging towards him. He stopped and glanced at me. "Why are you in the woods at night?" I questioned him.

"Why should you care?" His eyes stared into mine.

"I…I don't." I flushed a bit from his intense gaze. "I'm just curious." He smirked, turning away.

"Curiosity might kill you." He had a small chuckle. "Because unlike you I can handle these woods." He turned back to look at me. "No matter what it throws my way." The way he said that had my heart flutter a little, as if he was hinting at something. But I shook every thought of that away.

"Cheeky…" I mumbled walking past him, not bothering to look back when I felt his eyes on my back.

(**)

She had continued her journey through the woods after such a strange encounter. He followed after her briefly when she went up the slope, but she made sure it was just that as she took different turns throughout the forest. She kept glancing at the journal to make sure she was going the right way. She saw the variety of flowers, the colors making her feel a bit calmer for some reason. When she noticed a particular bloom, she knew she was heading the correct direction. However, she felt an ominous feeling. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't like it one bit. She looked around again.

"Dipper…."She called, thinking it was the eldest Pine. "Dipper, I swear if you're there and trying to scare me…" She continued, anger coming to her voice. The thought, though, was cut off when she heard a familiar sound. "Uh oh…" She quickly started to run again, already hearing something pursue her. 'I thought I got rid of this thing!' She yelled in her mind, trying to focus on not only running for her life, but also heading the way she needed to. The beast was following, its snarls and pants being heard. Every step she heard as it chased her. She bent a branch back hoping that would delay it for a bit, while she ran further. When she heard a squeal of pain she knew she needed to take off quick.

She heard the sound of water crashing on a surface. As she got closer she realized it was a waterfall and small lake. Out of instinct she hopped into the lake, hoping to hide herself again, swimming closer to the waterfall. There was a cave and small rock path behind it. She kept herself behind the fall, trying to calm her breathing, glancing slightly out from the fall to see where the beast was. She saw it come into the clearing. It sniffed the air, probably trying to track her.

She hid more behind the water, praying it didn't see, smell or find her. However, another squeal caught her attention. She looked around and saw the beast was on its butt, before getting back up, going into an offensive stance. She saw a blue ball hit it, the thing crying out again. A few more blue sparks hit it, before the thing ran away, its tail between its legs and whimpering into the woods.

"Stupid beast, dare try to come at me…" She heard a male's voice sound in the distance. She noticed he came into view. 'Dipper!' She screamed into her head. She hid behind the falls again, not too sure as to why. She heard him in the clearing as he seemed to be mumbling about something. However, something caught her attention, a slight glow in the cave that made her swim carefully toward the path. She lifted herself up, feeling heaving all of a sudden, lying on her back. Her legs still dangled in the water, so she carefully glided them out, getting herself into a sitting positon on her knees. She crawled delicately to the glow before she heard voices from where Dipper was coming from. She glanced back. 'Is someone with him? When did they get there?' Her curiosity was getting to her again as she debated between going towards the glow or looking at where Dipper was.

(*)

"How dare that beast try and attack me." He mumbled to himself still pissed at the idea of the thing daring to challenge his authority. To challenge him. He glanced around. "I know it's around here somewhere…" He began to think aloud.

"If it isn't the great Dipper Pines." A voice interrupted his process. He narrowed his eyes at the disruption.

"A low level nymph like yourself should know better than to bother me." He merely stated. She came into view, her body sparkly and clad in barely anything but soft vines and leaves. She left little for the imagination, not that she minded. She was a minx always on the prowl and he knew that from the expression she had. His mind abilities didn't even need to be used.

"You looked like you were frustrated." She spoke.

"Nothing you could assist with." He told her abruptly. She made a pretend sad face, pouting at him.

"Aww…" She replied. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He reaffirmed, not interested in her antics. She walked closer.

"Come now Dipper, even the great fearsome Pines, must need to release his stress every now and then." She went to touch him, but he grabbed her wrist, glaring at her. She did a silent gulp, as he pulled her towards him forcefully.

"Watch yourself nymph." He warned. "I'm feared for a reason and you should be weary of what you can't handle." He released her wrist and she dropped to her knees. She looked up at him.

"You're right, you are feared, and rightly so." She agreed, her fingers beginning to trail up from the bottom of his pant legs. He kept his glare. "But don't you misjudge my capabilities?" She blinked a few times hinting at a few things. "You be surprised what I be able to handle." She bit her lip.

"You're a persistent nymph, you know that." He had a bit of a headache. "I think things have gone from helping me to releasing your own growing problems." He noted.

"You can't blame a gal or any of us rather for being caught up by you, can you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, sliding her fingers to his waistband, then the buttons. He rolled his eyes.

"Again, seems like it's more about pleasing yourself, nothing much for me to gain." He stated. She was able to undo the buttons and touch his covered member, which she was disappointed wasn't hard. Though, she was going to fix that. He rolled his eyes again at that thought.

"Nothing for you to gain huh?" She repeated, her tongue already rolling over lips at the thought of the taste of him. "Depends by what you mean by that." She reasoned. "I've been told to be very good at what I do." He still didn't look impressed, nor interested in wanting to do what the nymph wanted. Though to be fair, he could read her thoughts clear enough to know she was just looking to fuck, and have someone fuck her hard. Again, something he was not at the moment interested in. Maybe in the past, but now it was just a bother, and personally she was just a turn off and bore.

She had his member out already, using her hand to move up and down the shaft. It was still soft, not surprising to him, but disappointing to her. She gave it a few licks before placing it in her mouth hoping to pick up his interest as she did so. The look he had unwavering, even his breath. After a few minutes she couldn't help but be a bit impressed. This was the great Dipper Pines, she knew he be a challenge, why shouldn't he be. Even when he was younger, you had to handle his rough fucks to be able to call yourself his whore…or even a one night stand of his. He could tear you apart in the best way possible, if you survived that is. So why should she be surprised he be difficult.

"The more this goes on, the more this seems to be your gain." He informed.

"And how's that?" She inquired. She popped his cock out of her mouth with the response, still using her hands to pump his shaft. "You're the one getting the blowjob." She smirked.

"Yet you're the one enjoying it." He countered. She glanced up.

"What do you…" She was going to question.

"I know your soaking, plus you're on the verge of your own orgasm if this continues." He explained. "I don't even have to touch you and you'll be cuming for hours because of how turned on you are."

"Is that so bad?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's annoying and a bother." he retorted, a glare aimed at her now. "And I want you to leave now."

"But I…we were….don't you…" She tried to find a reason to stay.

"Leave now." He threatened, his voice low. She gulped, falling back on her hands and back. She managed to slide back, nodding, scurrying away. He rolled his eyes. 'Stupid horny nymph.' He fixed his pants, before getting back to what he was doing. He glanced towards the waterfall finding it odd. He walked around the small lake. He saw behind the fall there was a pathway and followed it.

**To be continued.**

**Thank you for reading I hope to have another chapter up soon**

**Lereda: You better missy! Also glad I am back! If was here for your one shot you tried, none of the shit you dealt with would've have happened… you know that right! I am your good luck charm here!**

**S: Yes, I realize, I should have shared the doc with you before uploading, I will not make the mistake twice, forgive me.**

**L: I guess I can- however get back to work and make me more chapters, I demand it!**

**S: Of course you do…**

**L: Please R&R and we'll see you soon!**

**Both: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No need to continue to warn. You know what you got into. Beware of the themes. If you don't like them, then read something else that's more your style, rating, etc. I said it was mature and had strong themes, plus deals with strong topics. If you don't mind, then please continue to read. Thank you.**

**Ch. 2:**

She walked down the cave's hallway. The pathway was wet and moist. Moss and a pretty purple flowers she never seen were scattered about in sparse areas of the cave as she walked. She continued to move further down, a golden pollen now filtering the air. She figured, once getting the journal out, she was getting close. She hadn't thought about when she jumped into the lake, about the book, but remembered her cousin had placed a water proof spell or barrier thing on the journals, which she was kind of glad for. She saw in the distance a glimmer of light coming into view somehow into the cave. The golden pollen sparked and the purple flowers that were sparse were now everywhere in full bloom. It was like a lush garden. But they surrounded a quartz podium. On it was a stone that was multiple purples, blues and even had some greens in certain lights. She walked towards it, grabbing the journal again, reading the page over and looking at the drawing of the item.

"This is it." She nodded to herself, putting the journal back in her sweater pocket and grabbing the stone off the podium. She held it in her hands the light from the room flickering off it. She looked at it a bit, before placing it in her pocket and walking out of the enclosed space. She felt light headed as she walked further out, heading back to the waterfall. She held her head and tried to shake it off, her skin feeling a little clammy. She let out a breath before continuing to walk. As she saw the small opening with the back of the waterfall and the little water hole she came in through, her body began to feel weird and she fell to her knees near the water. She stayed close to the wall, her fingers on her temple trying to focus, as her body temperature rose slightly. She place her hand in the water hoping that wetting it and her face would help. She closed her eyes, leaning more against the wall.

"Northwest?" She heard, catching her off guard. She lifted her eyes slightly to the voice that spoke, knowing it all too well.

"I thought I left you in the forest earlier." She replied softly.

"You did." He walked over to her. "What are you doing here? Why are you in here?" He clarified himself asking the two questions. She let out a huff like it was supposed to be a laugh, glancing away.

"Like that's important for you to know." She remarked. He kept his stare on her. "Besides I can ask you the same can't I?" She continued. "Though I can probably bet you're after something for world domination or something, knowing your obsession and need for power."

"My obsession and need huh?" He smirked, repeating her words. "I always thought of it more as a curiosity." He corrected.

"Curiosity killed the cat I thought," She laughed softly. He knelt down, grabbing her chin, causing her to look at him. Her eyes still hooded, but she swatted his hand away, her back against the wall now. He looked at her curiously.

"Quite a comeback." He gave the compliment in a neutral way, but still impressed. "Didn't know you could be that witty."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Pines." She glanced down, beginning to stand herself up. She still felt light headed, but wanted to will it away as much as possible. She turned to start to leave.

"Leaving already?" He asked.

"Were you expecting me to stay?" She slightly glanced at him. He stood up.

"Personally I'm not sure what I was expecting with you." He admitted. She had a quiet chuckle.

"I see." She spoke. "Did you find that power you were looking for?" She glanced back at him. He kept his stare with her.

"You can say I did." He actually confessed to her. "Plus something more." His look was neutral, but his voice hinted at something. Pacifica wasn't sure what, but it was subtly there.

"Just don't go destroying this town or the world." She warned half heartily. He could tell. She kneeled towards the water, placing her legs in before slowing getting in. He quirked an eyebrow when she was halfway in.

"What are you doing?" He folded his arms, watching her. She turned towards him.

"Going to swim under the waterfall and get out of here, why?" She responded, her blonde waves floating around her. He was bit amused.

"You realize there was a path you could have taken on the side there behind the falls rather than getting wet." He pointed to the path he took and she glanced at it.

"Well I may have made a rush decision in choosing this path." She folded her arms a little annoyed. He rolled his eyes. He walked towards where he pointed.

"Right. Well enjoy that swim, Northwest." He walked out from the falls. Her heart fluttered again for reasons she hated each time he was around, but she pushed them aside for reasons, swimming under the falls into the lake. She swam to the shore, walking out, bending over to dry her hair, not realizing the journal fell out of her sweater that was sticking to her every curve. She rung out some of her sweater, still keeping it on her body, wincing every now and then. She forgot about that fall, and more importantly why she was after the stone a little. Her body ached though still reminding her. She finally noticed her cousin's journal on the floor, picking it up and dusting it off.

"Strange for you to have your cousin's journal." Dipper walked over towards her, she glanced at him. He was a few feet from her.

"Again I thought you left." She brought up, keeping the journal close.

"You make it sound like I'm stalking you or something," He folded his arms. "Besides you're not one to go and take these adventures alone Northwest. Even I know that." For once she could sense, though his look didn't show it, an atmosphere of concern from him.

"Like I said…a new development." She commented. He stared at her.

"New development." He reiterated. "Coming into these mystic woods at night, knowing that you could probably die, to go on some secret adventures." He summed up. "That's some new development." He concluded.

"I guess things just change that way." She confirmed, glancing away slightly.

"You never did answer why you came into the woods tonight?" He questioned.

"Neither did you honestly." She had a small smile, knowing full well she was avoiding the question.

"That's not true actually." He corrected. "You guessed quite well. I was looking for something to gain some power, however I'm not going to use it for any stupid reason such as taking over this town or the world." He continued. She looked back at him.

"Seriously?" She was doubtful. "You think anyone, especially me would by that?" He shrugged.

"I don't really care if you by it or not, but it is the truth." He spoke nonchalantly. "However, that does answer the question of what I'm doing out tonight and why." He mentioned. "Now's your turn Northwest." He took a few steps closer.

"Just because you feel like revealing your business doesn't mean I have to." She let out another huff, glancing away again. She kept her grip on the journal, it tightening a little. "And don't go trying to prance around in my mind either." She warned. "I'll make sure you regret it with a massive headache or something." He studied her for a few seconds, lowering his eyes to her fingers that were on the journal. Something caught his attention. He grabbed her hand with the journal. "Hey!" She went to tug away and keep the journal out of reach. But he was quick grabbing the journal from her and looking at her hand. "Give the journal back you thief!" He rolled his eyes, tossing the thing on the ground near her, pulling her a bit closer. She struggled. "What the hell are you doing!? Let. Me. Go!" She fought against him.

"Pacifica enough." He told her. She glared back, she was breathing hard. "I'm not going to take the journal, I just want to see something." He looked in her eyes. She stopped struggling, trying to calm her breathing. Her mind raced a bit. He never used her name, not unless it was serious. He looked back at her hand and her fingers, noticing the bruises on it. Even her wrist had some. He lifted her sleeve and saw more, all different shapes and sizes, they were fresh but not from this night. He knew she fell down that slope. But he also knew that fall wouldn't have caused these types of bruising, or the marks he was seeing. He narrowed his eyes. "Pacifica take off your sweater?" He asked.

"What?" Her voice was quiet.

"Remove your sweater." He let go of her hand and she held it close to herself.

"If I refuse." She commented. He closed his eyes, leaning against a tree they were near, letting out a breath.

"Then I won't force you." He replied. He now knew why she was acting different. Someone did something. He wasn't sure exactly what, but he was positive of that fact. That's why her behavior had shifted so drastically. And it bothered him. No, it caused a deep anger in his core that made him want to find the helpless fools who dared to do anything to her. His fists clenched on his sleeve, but his expression stayed the same. She sat down near him. They stayed like that for a while, in the peaceful silence somehow. Pacifica watched the waterfall while Dipper thought of multiple torture methods he could use, occasionally glancing at the blonde next to him. He wondered if he should invade her thoughts, but then chose against it for a promise with Mabel he made kept him from doing so. 'It would make things so much easier if I could though…especially finding out what happened and who…' He thought. 'But a sibling promise is a sibling promise.'

She finally brought out the stone she went through so much trouble to get. She played with it in her hand a little before clasping her hand around it and closing her eyes. 'This is my last hope, please work…' She pleaded in her mind. Dipper noticed she was holding something all of the sudden, looking as though she was making a wish on a star. He had a curious look. After a moment or so she opened her eyes, moving her other hand before slamming her fists into the ground.

"Damnit!" She let out. Her voice was low and muffled, tears starting to stream down her cheeks, a mix of emotions feeling her again. He kneeled next to her.

"Pacifica?" His voice showed he had concern for her.

"It didn't work." She spoke, the tears still coming down her cheeks.

"What?" He didn't understand. She slowly let herself go back to being on her knees, not as hunched over.

"It didn't work." She looked down at the stone in her hand. He glanced at it, surprised to see what she was holding.

"That's the memora stone." He looked up at her." How did you…you were looking for that?" He questioned. "That stone can heal anything."

"No it can't." She glared at the thing. "It's useless. A lie and a powerless, pathetic worthless stone." She stood up, tossing it into the lake, as she annunciated each insult about it. Dipper couldn't believe what she just did. He glanced back at her.

"What did they do to you?" He gave her a worried expression.

"They?" She snapped. "You've been in my head again haven't you?" She pulled him by the collar suddenly. "Haven't you? Saw everything huh? What gives you the right Dipper Pines? You said you wouldn't go in my mind. You said it wasn't worth your time. How could you have possibly known there was a they if you didn't go in my mind, you liar…"

"Pacifica!" He called grabbing her hands that were on his collar. "I was making an assumption." He interrupted her, his expression still concerned, and voice just as calm. She stopped releasing her grip, swallowing a lump. "I didn't go into your head. I'm not going to do that to you." He reassured. She was going to let her hand fall, but he kept his hold on them. "Who made you change like this and what did they do to you." His voice was quiet, watching as she steadied her breath again.

"I don't know who they were." She admitted. He bit his tongue, the anger in him fueling more at the thought complete strangers hurt her.

"What happened?" He asked. He let her have hands back, they naturally wrapped around her body, almost as if she was trying to protect herself.

(*)

She had hoped to find a baby unicorn when she walked down the alley. Instead, something suddenly hit her causing her to fall to the floor. She turned to see what it was only to be kicked in the stomach, her body flinging a bit farther down the dark place. She coughed, grabbing her abdomen. She was able to see who did this. Two men, both wearing dark clothing, one looked slender and tall, he still had some muscle, and a beanie over his brunette, maybe even dark blonde hair. The other was more built that she could tell, given the fact he was the one who attacked her. He was a bit shorter than the other, his dark locks out for the world to see, and his eyes cruel. She tried to get up carefully, the pain there in her gut. She was going to either fight back or run.

"Dude should you be doing this?" The slender one questioned his friend.

"Stop being a wimp." The other replied, walking towards Pacifica kicking her again so she hit the alley wall before she could do anything. "Besides this bitch looks cute enough don't you think?" He picked her up by her wrists, having a tight hold on them, holding her against the wall. She struggled against the hold, but he slammed her against the wall again to quiet it down.

"I don't know about this…." The slender one shook his head, watching as his friend smacked and slammed Pacifica around.

"Stop being such a pansy." He tossed Pacifica towards his friend. "You really want to pass up a shot like this?" He smirked. She landed in front of the slender one. She was in a lot of pain, her fists clenching. She tried to get up.

"Please….stop." She spoke up, tears brimming at her eyes. He knelt down lifting her up by the hair. She let out a pained sound.

"She seems to be good enough if you ask me." The bulkier one folded his arms. His friend glanced at him.

"I agreed to a tussle dude, not a frisk." He threw her back to him, standing up. The tougher one rolled his eyes.

"Weak." He commented, roughly picking her up. He threw her back up against the wall, giving her a few extra hits and kicks to weaken her further. He held her firm against the wall. "Guess I'll just have all the fun then." He snickered, having her wrists above her head. His grip was like iron, bruising in fact, by how rough and hard he was handling her. He only tighten it more, the more she struggled or fought him. He used his index and thumb to roughly grab her chin, looking at her face.

"Let…let me go." She finally let out. "Take my money, whatever, just…just stop." He had an evil smirk.

"Oh I'll be taking what I want." His breath was close to her face, while his other hand traveled up her thigh to her side up her shirt. She gasped at the sudden touch, hating the feeling of his hands on her skin as he went to play with her breasts. "Trust me." He went in to crash his lips against hers, but she moved her head to the side. He growled at the fighting behavior she was showing, and bit at her neck. He left marks, even making sure that some bled. She hated the feeling of his teeth and tongue gliding down her neck. His hand continued to explore her breasts, pinching and squeezing them as he pleased. He tore her blouse, not caring about her protests, continuing his decent. He let his hand travel down to her shorts, sliding them down her thighs as far as he could get them with her still trying to fight him. He let his nails move along her thigh to her inner thigh, his expression turning more evil by the second. Her screams silenced, the more he pressed his body against her to keep her from fighting him and slamming her back against the wall. Tears streaked down her cheeks. His hand ghosted over her covered private, moving to slide under her panties. His fingers already wanting to do as they wish. She wanted to scream, cry, yell, do so much, but he kept her from doing so. A sound from across the alley startled them, causing him to drop her.

"What was that?" The slender one panicked.

"Shit! Let's get out of here, I ain't getting busted again." The bulkier one commented, the two rushing out of there quickly. Pacifica was sore, her body lying on the floor. She tried to shift her body but it was difficult, it was limp almost, heavy along the dirty tempered floor. She was able to glance up, getting her arms under her. She saw a pretty grey kitten with fierce blue eyes just look at her. After some time and managing to lift herself up, she used the alley way walls to get herself out of there. Her little cat friend followed for a brief time. The second she was out of town though, it disappeared on her. She made it to the shack.

Everyone was either a sleep or gone. She felt alone. She trudged up the stairs to her room, closing the door behind her and locking it. She held herself tightly on the floor, bawling, her body trembling. She wanted it gone. She wanted this pain gone. She wanted this feeling gone. She wanted the memory to no longer be there. She wanted it all gone. She held herself closer. Hours passed, before she removed her clothes, throwing them into the trash. She grabbed one of her largest sweaters and a pair of jeggings heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Seeing the damage only made her thought process worse, and the fact the water did little to remove the filth she felt on her, bothered her to no end. She wanted it gone. As a few days passed, her only hope was one thing as she glanced that night towards her cousin's storage chest.

(**)

Dipper felt more anger rise in him, hearing him tell her this. The two who dared do this, whether one part took or not, were going to pay. Severely. He glanced at her, she was cradling herself.

"That's why you went after the stone?" He asked.

"I went after many things in that damn journal, but nothing." She remarked. "Nothing works." He looked at the book, then back at her. "Nothing helps." She let herself go to her knees. He walked over to her, sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say. This wasn't something he was good at or use to. He didn't show emotions like this, but even he knew she didn't deserve this. Ever. "I wish I can take it away from you."

"You can't." She said. "No one can….nothing can." Her voice was quiet. She let out a breath. She got up and went to grab the journal. He watched her. She started to leave.

"Will you be ok by yourself?" He questioned. She stopped.

"You're the one that sees futures and reads minds." She responded. "You figure it out." She continued to walk through the trees, the only thing he could hear were her footsteps growing further away. He had a saddened look as he watched and listened to her leave. He almost didn't want her to go. There was a feeling telling him to go after her and just keep her safe. Something he never felt before with others, but her. Not that he ever wanted to admit it before. But now, for some reason it wasn't bothering him as much.

"Pacifica…" He let out a breath, glancing at the way she went one last time before heading the opposite direction.

**To be continued**

**L: Oh wow. Poor Pacifica! Also took you damn long enough to update!**

**S: Working on stuff, plus…well… I have a one shot that I am very emotionally into, that hopefully explain… anyway. Sorry for the delay. Been working on a lot from school, the current situation going on globally, and yeah, just a lot.**

**L: Can I say, if anyone has an issue with the topics at hand, its because they don't know what's its like to be a female…and what its like to go through harassment and shit…just saying.**

**S: There's more to it than that, but yes, if people do have an issue because of that, I understand it can be much, one if they haven't gone through, but also if they have gone through it. Sometimes people just don't want to read stuff like this, which is why I gave the warning in the first chapter.**

**L: Yes, but if someone calls you out on it saying you shouldn't have the topic in there because its too political or too much, or what the hell ever, im calling bull and calling them sexist, and that they have no idea what's it like to be a female. And that we actually need stories like this sometimes to know there are victims of all kinds, reactions of kinds, and just…we need to stop blaming the victim.**

**S: Okay, I think we need to end this before you go into more rants…**

**L: Ugh fine…but still, I'm just saying, I'm calling bull, and a whole lot of other shit to.**

**S: Okay I get it. Anyway. Keep safe guys in this crazy time. Hope you guys are doing okay. **

**L: Support to all those working! You guys are just amazing!**

**S: Keep strong, we'll get through this. Every country will. Thanks for reading!**

**L: Please review, fav, follow!**

**Both: And we'll see you soon! Bye! Keep safe!**


End file.
